When in doubt
by Shangreela
Summary: Titre pourri, argh! Coda pour l'épisode 116, Double Dames. Van et Deaq sont sur le chemin du retour, et... discutent. A leur manière. T pour violence et langage canoniques.


Auteur : Shangreela

Correctrice : Ariani Lee, qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roues dans ce nouveau fandom, alors acclamez son travail ! (Oh yeah!)

Coda 116, Double Dames. Parce que je ne résiste pas aux jolies gueules en détresse, et que je l'ai adoré.

**... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

**When in doubt…**

**... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

L'affaire conclue, Billie a appelé le sheriff Groeves et lui a expliqué la situation. Il s'est donc brièvement excusé, pas vraiment désolé d'avoir coffré deux potentiels délinquants même s'ils sont en vérité des flics sans plaques, et leur a passé une voiture. Ça ne vaut pas celles de la Confiserie mais ça les ramènera jusque chez eux, ce dont ils ont plus qu'envie. On fait difficilement affaire plus foireuse que celle-là… Et ils n'ont pas vraiment eu besoin de ça juste après Ray Ray.

Deaq conduit. C'est en soi largement assez révélateur de l'humeur de Van (misérable et à chier, donc), même sans sa contemplation absente et silencieuse du paysage morne qui défile par la fenêtre ouverte.

Un Van Ray silencieux est un Van Ray malheureux. Et un Van pas investi dans ce qu'il fait, c'est-à-dire sauver leurs jolies peaux.

Deaq décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

"Hey partenaire, ça va ?

- Non. Non ça va, pas du tout.

- T'inquiète pas, on finira bien par rattraper Cassidy un jour, elle est incapable de rester clean.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Van se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux sont cachés par ses lunettes de soleil teintées mais il les sent sans peine le fixer.

"Tu crois que je déprime à cause de Cass ?

- C'est pas le cas ?

Van ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis la referme sans mot dire, et secoue lentement la tête, incrédule. Deaq se force à ne pas froncer les sourcils.

"J'y crois pas. Tu crois que c'est à cause de Cassidy, répéta Van.

Il hoche soudainement la tête d'un air décidé et presse ses lèvres serrées contre le dos de ses doigts repliés en poing.

"Gare-toi.

- Quoi ?

Ils sont au milieu de nulle part !

"Gare-toi !

- D'accord, d'accord !

Soupirant, Deaq met son clignotant et tourne pour sortir de la route. Il préfère encore être libre de ses mouvements quand Van pètera un plomb que dans l'habitacle trop étroit. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas l'asticoter un peu.

"Voilà, garé. Heureux ?

En guise de réponse, Van claque la porte si fort que toute la voiture en tremble. Deaq roule des yeux. Ça s'annonce mal.

Il sort de la voiture et s'étire doucement. C'est moins confortable que les voitures de luxe auxquelles la Confiserie l'a habitué. Van a fait le tour de la voiture pour venir de son côté, séparés de la route par leur véhicule. Il marche nerveusement devant lui, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner brusquement vers lui en un seul mouvement.

"J'y crois pas, répète-t-il plus fermement.

- Ça, j'avais compris. C'est le reste que j'ai pas saisi, alors si tu m'expliquais ?

Van sourit moqueusement, lèvres pincées, et tourne sur lui-même d'un geste agacé. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lève un poing à sa bouche. Son pouce et son index frottent l'un contre l'autre rapidement en un cercle sans fin.

"Tu étais certain d'y rester.

C'est donc ça.

"Écoute, mec… c'était assez tendu là-bas.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ?

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

- Ouais. Ouais je sais. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que mon partenaire ne m'a pas fait confiance.

- Quoi ?

Van reprend avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

"J'ai vu ton regard, Deaq ! Tu étais certain que j'allais la laisser te tuer, que j'allais la choisir ! Je t'ai vu !

- Tu admettras que tu m'as donné des raisons de douter !

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on la boucle, qu'on l'arrête, et que je n'éprouvais aucune compassion pour elle.

- Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu pouvais te contrôler près de Cassidy ! réplique Deaq en pointant un index accusateur vers Van. Il n'est pas celui qui n'arrive pas à se retenir, et Van lui avait affirmé qu'il ne se passerait rien. Et comment ça s'est terminé ? Avec Van à poil attaché au lit, voilà, exactement.

- Coucher avec Cass n'était pas important ! Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête, et je te l'aurais dit aussitôt.

- Bien sûr que ça avait un rapport avec l'enquête, elle _était_ l'enquête !

- Ça ne comptait pas. C'était entre elle et moi, ça n'aurait _pas_ affecté mon jugement.

- De quel jugement tu parles ? Parce d'où je suis on peut se poser des questions.

- Même si j'avais couché avec elle et qu'elle t'avait menacé comme Sophia, j'aurais tiré. Tu es mon partenaire. C'est mon job de te protéger, quitte à tuer pour ça.

Van arrête de s'agiter et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Tu dois me faire confiance, Deaq.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de raisons de le faire !

- Pas de raisons de- !

Van pince les lèvres et inspire profondément en remuant la tête avec colère. Deaq voit son visage se fermer d'un seul coup. C'est le comportement qu'affecte Van lorsqu'ils enquêtent, et le voir apparaître face à/contre lui, c'est dérangeant. Puis Van commence à parler calmement, mais avec tant de conviction que Deaq déglutit malgré lui.

"J'ai tué une femme que j'aimais pour toi, Deaq. J'ai tué une femme que _j'aimais_. Ça ne compte peut-être pas pour toi, je sais que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un gamin incapable de jouer l'amant sans l'être, mais je l'aimais, je l'aime encore, et savoir que je l'ai tuée, ça me donne envie de me flinguer. Alors viens pas me dire que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance Deaq, n'y pense même pas.

Il s'avance vers Deaq jusqu'à entrer largement dans son espace personnel et le cloue des yeux.

"Dehors, à l'extérieur de la Confiserie, je suis ton seul rempart, la seule chose qui se dresse entre eux et toi. Ici, tu n'as que moi. Tu dois être certain de pouvoir compter sur moi, peu importe les situations. Ça doit être gravé là, gronde-t-il en appuyant durement son poing contre le ventre de Deaq, dans tes tripes. Tu ne dois jamais douter.

Quelque part, être dans la police a changé peu de choses pour Deaq. Il est juste passé de l'autre côté de la route. Ici comme là-bas, le doute c'est la mort.

... ... ...

La fin est bizarre et ça ne mange pas de pain et honnêtement on tourne un peu en boucle… mais je n'avais rien de très sophistiqué à écrire. Bien sûr, on s'imagine à quelles réponses en est arrivé Deaq puisqu'à l'épisode d'après tout a l'air d'être revenu à leur normale… (C'est beau les séries)

Il n'est pas dans mon intention de faire passer Deaq pour le méchant de l'affaire ici, Van a également envoyé des signaux plus que confus et le doute de Deaq est justifié, à un certain point. C'est juste que je pense que Van ferait n'importe quoi pour son partenaire, surtout si proche de la perte de Dre. Même s'ils sont différents, Deaq est le petit frère d'Andre et la dernière part de lui qu'il reste à Van, alors je pense que Van se tirerait une balle dans le ventre avant de laisser tomber Deaq, et je voulais écrire un peu sur ça.


End file.
